calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hesh
Hesh is a forge world within the Lathes system of the Golgenna Reach in the Calixis Sector, along with its twins Hadd and Het. A hidden fortress of the Acuitor Set known as Rasama exists upon Hesh. It is also home of the Protocol Academies which train Factors of the Lathes. The very portrait of a classical forge world, Lathe-Hesh is covered with enormous factories, towering production lines, and vast assembly yards that churn out specialized weaponry and vehicles for the Sector militaries and for the Adeptus Mechanicus itself. Huge plains of marshalling yards and tank parks hold a generation’s worth of fighting vehicles and massive artillery waiting to be deployed where needed. Picking up more of the overall production as its sister worlds shift more to management or fall fallow, the adepts of Lathe-Hesh are the most ardent followers of the Omnissiah within the Lathes System and, indeed, possibly all of the Lathe Worlds. Lathe-Hesh consists mostly of construction facilities for large or specialized combat vehicles, such as battle tanks and larger war machines. The most recent additions to the august roll of manufacture are the enormous Valdor Tank Hunters, whose facilities were moved entirely from Lathe-Het very recently. Home to the most conservative adepts, Lathe-Hesh looks at those of Lathe-Het as manipulative politicians, and Lathe-Hadd’s as indolent layabouts. There are more temples and sites sanctified to the Omnissiah on Lathe-Hesh than on any of the other Lathe Worlds. Of all the holdings of the Adeptus Mechanicus within the Calixis Sector and neighboring regions, it is upon Lathe-Hesh that the Lords Dragon are most fervently feared, and entire sermon-cants are made to massed congregations in the hopes that an agent of the Lords Dragon are listening. The most holy construct on the planet, the Curia Mechanicum, is a towering bastion of faith in the Machine God, piercing the foul clouds of noisome pollution that cling to the planet’s surface. Built to enclose the planet’s sacred Fabricator ship, the entire complex is a maze of black basalt and burnished brass. The Curia is the center of worship on the forge world, but also houses the offices and manufactories directly under the supervision of the Fabricator of Lathe-Hesh. Also housed within the Curia are the offices of the Officio Vigilis, a unit of the Crimson Guard unique to Lathe-Hesh. Some of the most gifted Artificers working within the Calixis Sector call the Curia home, lavishing years of doting attention on a single weapon system in the name of the Divine Light of Sollex. Although most adepts consider the heart of the planet to be the Curia Mechanicum, the soul is almost certainly the Ordinatus Yards, a continent-sized array of fabrication sheds, manufactories, assembly halls, and detailing amphitheatra, all dedicated to the refurbishment, rebuilding, and repairing of the enormous Ordinatus Platforms. It is here that these ancient and enormous creations are brought back to life after battle, imbued with the most powerful and responsive machine spirits, and lavished with the utmost care upon every rivet and seam. Adepts from near and far visit the Yards merely to honor the mighty machine-spirits that have been resurrected there over the millennia, even though they are almost always silent, as the call to resurrect an Ordinatus platform only comes perhaps once in a generation. 'Fabricator of Lathe-Hech, Forge Master Janden Samekh Alpha' Forge Master Samekh is an ardent and open follower of the Divine Light of Sollex, despite the relatively recent actions of Arch-Magos Malygris that cast suspicion upon that fellowship. He dedicates more and more of the manufacturing power of his world to the production and perfection of weaponry each year. Although nominally only responsible for the production of Lathe-Hesh, he has become the figurehead for the followers of the Divine Light throughout the Lathe Worlds. The prestige the presence of the Fabricator ship affords, and that of Ordinatus Yards themselves, cannot be underestimated as sources of Samekh’s growing power within the sect. Forge Master Samekh is a cold, detached man, even for those within the Mechanicus. Exceedingly resentful of any concerns that pull him from the manufactorums and laboratories within the Curia, he nevertheless wastes no time in confronting any possible issues that might disrupt the operation of his forge world or challenge his understanding of the vision of the Omnissiah. Within the halls of the Nidus Omega, Samekh is a constant opponent of Fabricator Castellar and a sometime ally of his second, Ralwure the Golden. His utter contempt, in fact, for both High Fabricator Castellar and Forge Master Wahh of Lathe-Hadd is well-known, and those seeking to undermine or counteract the influence of either Arch-Magos often come to Lathe-Hesh seeking Samekh’s guidance and assistance. 'Forge World Origin' As the premier forge world of the Calixis Sector, Lathe-Hesh represents everything most Imperial citizens have come to expect from a forge world. Characters originating from Lathe-Hesh start with the Technical Knock Talent. Category:Forge Worlds Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Calixis Sector Category:Golgenna Reach Category:Planets